1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus hod and computer program product embodiments for disaster recovery (DR) failback in deduplication systems in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer systems are found in a variety of settings in today's society. Computing environments and networks may be found at home, at work, at school, in government, and in other settings. Computing environments increasingly store data in one or more storage environments, which in many cases are remote from the local interface presented to a user.
Computing environments better known as deduplication systems may externalize various logical data storage entities, such as files, data objects, backup images, data snapshots or virtual tape cartridges. It is often required that such data storage entities be replicated from their origin site to remote sites. Replicated data entities enhance fault tolerance abilities and availability of data. Such fault tolerance and wide availability is increasingly demanded. For example, replication may be used in certain disaster recovery (DR) scenarios to retain data security and data access. While several existing approaches may be used to perform data replication, and specifically, replication of deduplicated data entities, these approaches have accompanying limitations that negatively affect replication efficiency, system performance and data consistency, require additional overhead, or a combination of the above.